It is known to provide an electric single-phase motor with three magnetic poles and two coils, one of the coils being directly connected to a single-phase alternating current supply while the other coil is connected to the same supply in circuit with a condenser. This condenser requires complex connections and makes the dimensions of the coil in circuit with the condenser depend upon the supply voltage.